Trina Vega
Katrina "Trina" Vega (born May 2, 1993) is Tori Vega's older sister and serves as one of the main characters in the Nickelodeon TV series, Victorious. Trina is one year older than Tori, and is in the senior class at Hollywood Arts. Trina Vega is portrayed by Daniella Monet. Biography Season One Trina is very upset that her partner for the annual showcase at Hollywood Arts High School is André Harris, who is a tenth grader. Trina becomes worried, as there are going to be important talent scouts and musical industry workers at the show. Trina kicks Tori's project partner Ian out and insists that Tori helps her and André with the song that she plans to perform, Make It Shine. While working together, Tori and André form a fast and strong friendship despite Trina driving them insane. Tori skips school to attend the showcase with her parents. The family is called backstage, before the performance starts, only to find out that Trina's tongue has swelled up due to an allergic reaction to a Chinese Herb Gargle that she drank, which was meant to help her sing better. Lane asks if anyone can take Trina's place. André assumes that Tori can, because she had listened to the song many times during rehearsals throughout the week. Tori initially refuses, but is forced to by André as he believed that she could do it. She slips into a fancy dress and is forced onto the stage. Seeing nothing to lose she decides to sing. Trina watch Tori's performance, impressed. Later in the episode, Trina accompanies Tori on her first day at Hollywood Arts, but quickly becomes distracted by one of her friends and leaves Tori all alone. After her first day, as Tori is considering dropping out of Hollywood Arts, Trina tells Tori that she should continue going to Hollywood Arts and tells her she was "really good in the Big Showcase.", although she goes on to insist that she would have been better had her tongue not swelled up. Quotes *"But I would have been amazing!" *"It's OK, there's nothing wrong with being average. Anyway, you're not alone. I got your back." *"Shut up! Oh my God!" *"...Yeah, I think you were a little flat on the last chorus. grabs her by the shirt Oh! Can't hit your sister during her birthweek." *"A song is not a gift." *"Can I wear a song? No. Can I eat a song? No. Can I flaunt a song and make people jealous, no, you FAILED!" *"CAN I HAVE A COFFEE!?" *(mockingly) That is not a present! *Quilt? honks SHUT UP! *For so many years I prayed every night to be hotter. (pauses) ... THIS ISN'T WHAT I MEANT! *"I had a burrito for breakfast, was it the onions?" *"Are you guys gonna let her say that nobody likes me?!" *"GET THIS WALL OFF ME!" *"I am so upset!!!" *"Who puts ketchup on a pickle?" *"You know what you should call it? "314 followers and SAD"! *"I'm done with this..." Category:Trina